


(100% Organic Extra Virgin) Coconut Oil

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Crack, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Oil, Orgasm Delay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Baekhyun surprises Jongin with his new purchase of coconut oil. SMUT!





	(100% Organic Extra Virgin) Coconut Oil

Jongin was sitting on their bed with the dogs resting at the foot. They were curled into three tiny balls and one big one, fast asleep when Baekhyun suddenly burst through the door, eyes wild with excitement and a giant grin on his face.

Jongin gave him a slow, shy smile, knowing that Baekhyun's sudden appearance from downstairs meant two things: he won his last League of Legends game or he wanted to ask Jongin for a favor. Something in his hands caught Jongin's attention and he glanced from it to Baekhyun's face, his smile wilting a bit. Baekhyun was up to something.

Living together for the past two years of their relationship had done wonders for the both of them. Namely, they got used to each other's presence to the point where they could sit in the same room, both doing their own thing, Jongin reading his manga and Baekhyun playing his games, and not even say a single word to each other. It was comfortable for Jongin. He liked being around Baekhyun a lot -- well he had to since they were practically married at this point. The only thing they were missing was the rings and the ceremony.

Not that Jongin minded. He knew Baekhyun's love for him was real and his own for Baekhyun was real too. He didn't really need the paper that legally bound them. But still, it would be nice. Maybe in a few years when he was ready to come out to his parents.

Still, all of this was why when Baekhyun's face suddenly transformed from one of wild excitement to one of more lewd intentions, Jongin had to stifle a laugh. So _that_ was why Baekhyun came upstairs. He wanted to bang.

The next sign was Baekhyun shooing all four dogs out of the room and closing the door behind him. That made Jongin raise an eyebrow, but he returned his attention to his manga until Baekhyun snatched it from his fingers and presented a white container right in front of Jongin's face.

"What's that?" Jongin asked, leaning back and squinting at the container. He could make out the words _100% Organic Extra Virgin Coconut Oil_.

"It's coconut oil, baby," Baekhyun said and then straightened up to open it. He glided his finger over the surface of the mostly solid oil and then rubbed the substance between his fingers. It was shiny and slick.

Jongin made a face. What a random thing to show him. So what if coconuts made oil – wait no, coconuts made milk. How the fuck did Baekhyun get oil? Jongin reached for the container and turned it so he could read the instructions. Perhaps that would give him some hint of why on earth Baekhyun thought this was important enough to show him. It could be used for cooking, for hair, for general moisturizing of skin. Huh. Well, that seemed quite handy.

Jongin handed it back and reached for his manga out of Baekhyun's hand, but the latter tossed it on his desk. Jongin pouted for a second before sliding off the bed onto the floor like a slithery snake. He grabbed his manga from the desk and then leaned against the wooden leg, flipping through the pages. After finding his spot, he looked up at Baekhyun who was swirling his finger around in the oil. "When'd you buy it?"

"Oh, like two days ago," he mumbled and then brought his finger to his mouth, snaking his tongue out and around the tip all while gazing directly at Jongin sensually. He definitely had _something_ in mind.

"Where?" Jongin asked, feigning innocence. He knew what Baekhyun was up to, but honestly, at the moment he just wanted to read his manga. He had just gotten to the point where the main character was facing off with his arch enemy for the first time. Jongin was kind of a sucker for first showdowns.

"On this magical site called Amazon," Baekhyun deadpanned.

Well if he was gonna play it that way, then Jongin could bring on the snark just as much. It was on like donkey kong. He closed his manga and left it on the floor next to him. Crossing his legs, he leaned forward on his hands and gave Baekhyun a smirk.

"Oh. Neat. Huh. So.... you buy that for jerking-off purposes or?"

"Pfft!" Baekhyun sputtered, face growing the faintest shade of red. Then he ran his fingers through black hair before admitting the truth. "I mean yeah, but also like lube purposes, too."

"You don't say?" Jongin said and crawled towards Baekhyun. He stopped right in front of him and started undoing his pants. With the way Baekhyun was hinting, Jongin figured it could be cool to try it out. Maybe it'd spice things up a bit?

Baekhyun's eyes grew hooded as Jongin yanked his pants down to his ankles.  He tangled his fingers in Jongin's hair and then pulled, forcing Jongin to look directly at him. "Yeah, I'm gonna use this to put my dick in your ass."

" _Oh_." It was all Jongin could say before Baekhyun's tightened his grip on his hair, pulling a bit more. The slight sting on his scalp went straight to his dick. Now, it looked like he and Baekhyun were in for a bit of fun.

With the release of Baekhyun's fingers in his hair, Jongin buried his face into Baekhyun's thigh, ignoring his dick for the time being to bite and nip at them. He was so busy doing that that he didn't notice Baekhyun coating his cock with the slippery oil. The scent made Jongin think back to the time they traveled to Fiji for a short romantic getaway.

Getting curious, Jongin tentatively circled one hand around Baekhyun's cock, sliding over the slick substance and then bringing his finger to his mouth. He tasted it hesitantly and then smiled. It tasted pretty damn good.

Wasting no time at all, Jongin opened his mouth and took Baekhyun fully into his mouth, tongue flat as he swallowed him whole. He slurped around him, humming under his breath at the nutty flavor. This was one hell of a game changer. If they used this every time Jongin didn't think Baekhyun would be able to keep his mouth off his dick.

Jongin bobbed a few times, sliding his hand back into action so he could pay attention to Baekhyun’s swollen tip. He lapped at him, making obscene sounds and at the same time keeping direct eye contact with Baekhyun whose legs were beginning to tremble.

"Fuck, your mouth is so good, baby," he groaned, letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment.

Jongin preened and returned to sucking Baekhyun's cock like it was the best-flavored lollipop in the world. He was enjoying this too much. With slickened fingers he played with Baekhyun's balls, lightly fondling them with one palm while the other gripped Baekhyun's ass to steady him.

Pretty soon after, Baekhyun started thrusting slightly into Jongin's mouth, hoarse breaths rattling from his lips. He then paused and reached down to pull Jongin to his feet. Jongin stood on unsteady feet from sitting on his knees too long and licked his lips. He really liked coconut.

"Let's get on the bed, baby," Baekhyun said and stripped Jongin before nudging him onto the sheets.

Jongin sat there, still enjoying the flavor of coconut oil while Baekhyun climbed on top of the bed. He started to reach for his dick, but Baekhyun pushed his hands away and cupped his face to kiss him. "Make out with me for a bit."

Jongin didn't need to be told twice. He sat on his heels and leaned into Baekhyun's kiss. He felt Baekhyun moan of appreciation more so than he felt it, it was so deep in his chest. It seemed he wasn't the only one enjoying the taste.

"We should do this more often," Baekhyun whispered between kisses. He bit down on Jongin's lip and pulled it into his mouth, sucking lightly. It made Jongin's entire body tingle and he gasped against Baekhyun's lips.

They always kissed so intimately. So deeply. Jongin's mouth opened wider as Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, lapping playfully at the roof of his mouth and then nipping his tongue. They kissed like this, bordering on violence, devouring each other’s faces as Baekhyun pulled Jongin closer. Then, he lowered Jongin to his back and hovered over him.

"Wanna try sixty-nining with me on top?" He asked and kissed Jongin on the nose three times.

Jongin blinked away the haze of lust and nodded. Usually, they alternated with one person riding the other's face. They tried the position once before but Jongin had a habit of biting down when Baekhyun started eating his ass, so that position was very short lived and coupled with the rest of the night being eternally sorry for biting his boyfriend's dick. That and scrambling to make a makeshift ice-pack to put on said bitten dick. Baekhyun didn't let him live it down for months afterward.

Baekhyun shifted until he was perched just above Jongin's face, legs straddled and giving Jongin that amazingly delicious angle of balls, dick, and ass. It was admittedly Jongin's favorite angle whenever he watched porn, and when it happened in real life, well that was even better.

Then Baekhyun lowered himself. It would have been actually kind of hot if it weren't for the fact that he came down way too fast as he was positioning himself, causing his balls to completely cover Jongin's eyes. He got a face full of his boyfriend's package in the least sexy way possible.

Jongin yelped into a fit of giggles and pushed Baekhyun to the side. His boyfriend quite literally teabagged him. He snorted and Baekhyun rolled over to sit back up, also laughing.

"You did that shit on purpose didn't you?" Jongin asked, a smile stretching his cheeks. His face was covered in a smear of coconut oil.

"What? No! Of course not," Baekhyun replied, incredulous. Then, he grinned and Jongin knew it was done on purpose.

Rolling his eyes, Jongin perched up on his elbows. "Sure, whatever you say."

Baekhyun shuffled over to Jongin on his knees, magically procuring the container of coconut oil and scooping out a bit to spread over his dick once more. "Have some faith in me, baby. Would I ever teabag you on purpose?"

Jongin didn't even need to think about that question for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah you would, actually."

Baekhyun deadpanned and then smiled. "Okay, so maybe I did. Let's just put that behind us."

"Baekhyun it happened like two seconds ago, I still have oil on my face," Jongin pouted.

"I'll make it up to you, baby. Promise. Now, let me put that mouth to work," he said and then situated himself on the side of Jongin and guided his face to his crotch. "Open, baby."

Jongin obeyed and opened his mouth, letting Baekhyun feed him his dick. The sweet taste of coconut filled his taste buds and the scent filled his nose and Jongin let his more primal senses take over. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Baekhyun's dick like it held the secret to life. This damn oil was a godsend.

After a few moments, Jongin popped off, smacking his lips and looked up at Baekhyun, whose face was tinged red that spread in blotchy patches across his chest. Jongin always loved the way his body flushed.

"You know I like sucking cock more when it tastes like coconut, to be honest," Jongin said. He ran a finger down the length of Baekhyun's dick and then sucked the oil off his finger.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows but kept leaning over Jongin's face. "I thought you loved sucking dick already?"

"I mean yeah, but like it's flavored. Makes it more exotic. Coconut dick. It's like fucking a guy from an island. I bet their dicks taste like coconut, too." Jongin mused.

Baekhyun froze and blinked at Jongin as he situated himself between his legs, coconut oil being slicked over his fingers. "I'm..."

"What? Don't tell me you don't think about how people from different countries have differently flavored dicks."  Jongin hugged his knees to his chest as Baekhyun scooped out more oil and slathered it over his asshole.

It took Baekhyun a moment before he said, "Yeah, I'm not gonna comment on that."

Jongin wiggled his hips and gave Baekhyun a straight face. "You're boring."

That made Baekhyun freeze again as he was sliding in a single finger. He narrowed his eyes at Jongin and the with his other hand started spreading oil on Jongin's nipples. After he did that, he leaned down, fingers still very much in Jongin's ass, and swirled his tongue around the brown nub, making it harden.

Jongin arched slightly, mouth falling open and gasped, "What are you doing that for?"

"I'm seasoning them," Baekhyun said with a smile and then clamped his lips around Jongin's nipple fully and then sucked. Jongin moaned loudly, squirming. He slurped dirtily and then exhaled as he sat back up. "Mmm, coconut nipples. You must be an island boy."

Jongin had a quip ready to shoot back at Baekhyun, but then his boyfriend hooked his fingers inside him, sending stars to the forefront of his vision and making his dick throb against his stomach.

"Not. Fair." Jongin gritted and he rutted down onto Baekhyun hand. He always had a way with those magical fingers of his. They were deadly. They should have been illegal. Maybe Jongin should have Baekhyun's fingers arrested for giving too much pleasure.

"Not my fault I know your body so well," Baekhyun said nonchalantly as he pistoned his digits inside of Jongin, slowly working him open. At the same time, his hand pumped his dick and Jongin could barely keep his head up enough to watch as those pale fingers slipped over a pleasantly pink tip. Baekhyun had such a pretty cock.

"It kind of is," Jongin replied, trying his hardest not to squirm too much. Baekhyun was hitting that bundle of nerves that made his whole body turn to jelly. He could hardly keep his arms around his legs at this point. Letting his arms fall to his sides, he fisted the sheets and clamped his thigh around Baekhyun's sides.

Jongin felt so weak. His body was so loose but also tightly coiled at the same time. He was close to climaxing when Baekhyun removed his fingers and sat back to stare at him. "Yo, what the fuck, I was gonna cum."

Baekhyun smirked. "I know. I didn't want you to just yet. Plus you just look so beautiful like that. All arched up and breathless. I wanted to admire my handiwork for a moment."

Jongin sighed as his heart rate calmed. He then smiled at Baekhyun. He couldn't stay mad at him for longer than a moment anyway. Besides he always climaxed when he was with him, so it wasn't like he wasn't going to get off. He liked edging a bit, but not as much as Baekhyun did.

"You should wear your cockring," Jongin suggested and started to roll over, but Baekhyun stopped him and hopped off the bed to go dig through their stash of toys. Every relationship needed some fun in their bedroom.

"You just like how hard it makes my dick, don't you?" Baekhyun said as he slid the ring over his dick and situated his balls in the other link.

The effect was almost immediate. Jongin grew even harder as Baekhyun's dick engorged even more, dripping out small beads of precum. He crawled back up to Jongin and slid his dick over his, sucking in a breath loudly and moaning as he let it out. Damn, that was hot and Jongin could hardly keep himself from yanking Baekhyun down to ravage him.

The grinded on each other, gasping and moaning little helpless sounds. Sweat gathered at Baekhyun's temple and on his forehead and when a single drop ran down the side of his face, Jongin reached up to wipe it away. He glanced down at their dicks sliding over one another's. One a beautiful mauve color and the other blushed pink from tip to base.

Baekhyun slathered more oil on their dicks and spread Jongin's legs wide, fucking against him harder and faster. Hot breath ghosted over Jongin's face as Baekhyun huffed above him. He wanted to kiss him, but his lover had found himself attached to the area just beneath his chest and was sucking hard enough to bruise.

Jongin found himself growing closer once more and that was when Baekhyun gave one final hard thrust of his hips and then stopped. It made Jongin's dick ache so bad. He whined and tried to get contact again, but Baekhyun moved back until he was sitting between Jongin's legs once more.

"Please, I'm so close," Jongin begged, but Baekhyun only shook his head.

"Not yet," he said and returned to fingering Jongin with just one finger. It wasn't enough to bring Jongin over the edge and he knew it.

Exasperated, Jongin reached for his dick, only to have Baekhyun knock his hands away. "Ugh."

Baekhyun then grabbed the coconut oil again and scooped out a sizeable amount and slapped it on Jongin's chest. He rubbed in the oil with one hand while the other played with his rim. "It makes you so shiny."

Jongin looked down and snorted. Sex with Baekhyun was always a long drawn out affair, but he had to admit he did enjoy himself. "I read the back of the thing, it's actually good for skin," Jongin said. "Gimme the oil, I want to put some on you too."

"Is it now?" Baekhyun said.

Then he handed Jongin the oil and slipped in another finger making Jongin choke on his breath. Jongin gave him a squint and then started painting his boyfriend's chest with the oil. They were quiet for a moment, both smoothing the oil over each other's torsos.

"Yeah, so I was saying that-- oh my god! You can't just shove your dick in like that!" Jongin pouted as Baekhyun froze, the tip of his dick just inside the ring of muscles. "Give a guy some warning."

Baekhyun pushed in all the way, a smirk dancing on his lips. "Dick incoming, babe."

"Fuck you," Jongin gasped, wanting to be mad at Baekhyun but it felt so damn good.

"You already are," Baekhyun replied, thrusting a little bit faster.

"Oh my god. Fuck you," Jongin said again only this time with less fervor. He was already clenching so hard around Baekhyun cock. It was a welcomed stretch that filled that ache inside him.

Baekhyun pushed all the way in again. "God damn, you're tight." He gripped Jongin's legs by the knees and held them open. "Let me see your pretty cock, baby."

Jongin let his legs fall open as Baekhyun made a smooth rhythm between their bodies. His hips moved so expertly hitting Jongin in all the right places. Hands soon  found themselves around Jongin's waist as Baekhyun's thrusts picked up speed.

They carried on like this, Baekhyun fucking Jongin harder and hard, making his dick slap against his stomach and his chest tighten as he got closer. He was going to blow any second now.

It started in his groin, that coiling hot feeling, begging for release, begging for contact so that he could just climax but Baekhyun had his arms pinned over his head and was fucking him deeper, undulating his hips into him slower now. He shuddered for a second before pulling out and urging Jongin to change positions.

"Get on top," he breathed and Jongin scrambled to lower himself back onto Baekhyun's dick.

Jongin rode Baekhyun like a bull-rider riding a bull. He had one hand braced against the wall while the other was circled around his dick, stroking himself furiously. His movements were spastic and jerky as he chased his orgasm on Baekhyun's dick.

"Baby say the thing," Baekhyun grunted, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted. His face was flushed and his hair sticky with perspiration.

"What?" Jongin gasped, digging his nails into the wall as he bounced up and down. His cock ached between his legs as he put the other hand on the wall to bounce faster. Every connection of their bodies made a sloppy smacking sound that urged Jongin on even more.

"The _thing_ , please I'm so close," Baekhyun whined. He was getting desperate.

Jongin slowed for a second, trying to get his foggy mind to work. "Oh! Right." He shifted until he was flush against Baekhyun's chest and clung to him. For a few moments, he stumbled over the words in his head. He was crouched close on Baekhyun, legs on either side.

"Please, be daddy's good boy and say it," Baekhyun begged. He pinned Jongin to him, his hips connecting much faster now.

Between gasps, Jongin hoarsely whispered in Baekhyun's ear, "Fuck me, daddy, fuck me so good."

"Do you like daddy's cock?" Baekhyun snapped up harder. He mouthed along Jongin's jaw, tongue lazily lapping at his skin in between his breaths. It was just so hot and dirty.

"Yes. Ah! I love daddy's cock!" Jongin moaned. He was positively crying right now. He just wanted to cum so bad and everything he was saying to Baekhyun had him teetering at the edge. "Please daddy fill me up, fill me with your cum."

That did it. As soon as Jongin said those words, Baekhyun's arms clamped around him and he hammered up into him, lips bleeding useless sounds of pleasure. Jongin screwed his eyes shut, grinding against Baekhyun's stomach as his prostate was struck over and over again.

"You're such a good boy," Baekhyun grunted, kissing all along Jongin's face, temple and then back down along his neck. "You're daddy's good boy."

Baekhyun's thrusts sputtered as he fucked his orgasm into Jongin which just the thought of being filled by him had Jongin rocking into him and finally releasing himself between their torsos. He clung to Baekhyun's sweaty body, panting as they both laid there, collecting themselves.

"I like having you on top," Baekhyun said.

Jongin nuzzled him, "Why?"

"Because I like feeling the weight of you. It's comforting," Baekhyun replied and kissed Jongin sweetly.

"You're so soft after sex," Jongin laughed, pulling back and staring into Baekhyun's eyes.

"Because you make me like that," Baekhyun laughed as well and then pulled Jongin back into another kiss. "Kiss me for a while."

Jongin obliged, letting himself get lost in the kisses as they both came down from their highs.

It took a while for the both of them to become coherent again. By that time, they had both gone flaccid and Baekhyun's dick had slipped out of Jongin's ass, leaving his seed to spill out of him and onto Baekhyun.

"Sorry," Jongin said as he climbed off Baekhyun and kissed his cheek.

"No you're not," Baekhyun replied, eyes still closed. He was laying there, simply breathing.

Jongin snorted, "Yeah you're right." He situated himself next to Baekhyun on the bed and snuggled against him. Moments like these were easily some of Jongin's favorites.

They remained like that for a bit, before Baekhyun suddenly sprang up. He reached for the coconut oil and screwed the lid on before saying, "Dude, yeah, I like that stuff. We're using it again." He wriggled his eyebrows at Jongin.

Of course, they were. The stuff was awesome and slick. Baekhyun's cock had never slid inside Jongin's asshole so smoothly. It was amazing. Not only that, but Jongin squinted at the back label once more before he had a better idea and reached for his phone off their nightstand.

"Did you know..." Jongin scrolled with a greasy thumb. "Coconut oil is good for dogs? We should give some to the boys."

As soon as he said that, a telltale whine and a scratch from outside the door sounded. Jongin chuckled and moved to get up to let them back in the room. He figured the dogs had been kept out long enough.

"Jongin, no. That oil is our lube. You want to share with the dogs, you buy your own," Baekhyun said resolutely.

"But-" Jongin pouted as he let all four animals inside. They charged towards the bed, jumping on except for Mongryong, who needed Jongin's assistance to hop on the bed.

"Buy. Your. Own." Baekhyun said, reaching over for a tissue and wiping off Jongin's mess. After cleaning himself up, he snatched the container and narrowed his eyes at Jongin. "Not for dogs."

Jongin deadpanned at him as he disappeared down the stairs. He was going to give some to the dogs anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! I kinda just pooped this out after an irl experience so uhhhhh welcome to a glimpse of my life xD Oh and the name of the fic is legit just the name of the coconut oil soooooooo here ya go~ hope you found it funny and enjoyable lol i'm trying out this whole crack thing right now and it's been really fun! I'm currently working on the next nox mundi update so if you're waiting for that then thank you for being patient! If you have no idea what that is, then go check it out! It's my ongoing fic and it's a fun rollercoaster ride!
> 
> As always, please leave me a comment and kudos~ They really make my day and I love talking to you all~ I'm making it a goal to get to know all my readers, so I promise I don't bite! Also this was written/edited while drunk so please forgive any spelling, grammar errors~


End file.
